My Only Love
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: I've had this story hanging around on my computer for ages and I decided to finish it.


The members of the Order were in celebration, Sirius Black had returned to life from the veil without any serious damage to his body. Nobody understood why, and there was one witch who was determined to find out.

Hermione wasn't upset that Sirius was back, far from it. She kept thinking back to her fifth year when she had spent both the summer and Christmas holidays with him in Grimmauld place. He'd had an effect on her that nobody knew about. She had mourned him almost as much as Harry had, if not more.

Nothing had ever happened between the pair of them before he died, but the promise of something was there. They had spent many nights looking through books and talking in the Black library, discussing things from S.P.E.W to Voldemort. There were only small things which happened, the slight touching of their hands, being stuck facing each other in a small walk in cupboard and the accidental brushing of the lips.

Each memory sent a tingle through her body. She remembered the way he always smelt of cinnamon and what it did to her senses both then and now. She didn't want anyone else at that point only him. Then she watched him die and a small part of her died with him. It took her a long time to get over him and move on, but eventually she found love with her best friend, Ron Weasley.

She knew that Ron had liked her for many years and finally gave in just after the war. She was happy with him and what she needed above all else was someone who wasn't going to leave her. She never grew to love Ron though and left him a year later so he could find the happiness he deserved. She didn't have any relationships and only a few dates in the two years afterwards. No one seemed to be what she wanted and deep down she knew she still wanted what she could never have, Sirius. She knew he was gone, and she had to get over him at some point, but it seemed as if the Fates had decided against it; as if she should hold on for him.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?"

She didn't have to look around to see it was him. The old smell of cinnamon flooding her nostrils and his smooth voice filling her ears told her all she needed to know. "Nothing Sirius, just some random things." She replied turning around to face him. She couldn't believe how young he looked.

"Now we both know that isn't true." He said coming closer to her by the second. "Why would you lie Hermione? Is it because you were thinking of me, but didn't want to be caught?"

"Why would I lie Sirius? I have nothing to hide." She said looking into his eyes.

"Of course you haven't. You have never been able to lie to me since the summer you stayed here. So tell me, what were you really thinking about?" he replied as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"If you really must know then I was thinking about someone I loved." Hermione said moving away from him.

"Someone you loved? It's not Ron is it? I mean Harry told me about your relationship, but he hinted that you broke it off because you didn't love him."

Hermione was slightly taken aback that Sirius knew that much already. She thought he would have only asked about Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, someone I loved. Not Ron, I love him but only as a friend. It wasn't fair to keep pretending I felt something when I didn't."

"Who was that then?"

"No one you know. Why all the questions?" Hermione asked slightly frustrated.

"Chill, Hermione. I'm just curious that's all."

Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down. She didn't mean to snap at Sirius but she had had enough of people asking her questions for a lifetime.

"I'm sorry Sirius; it's just that everybody else has been asking me the same question over and over again. I've had enough of it. It doesn't matter who the person is anymore, they will never think of me that way."

Sirius sat in the seat next to her and lifted her chin up.

"You are a beautiful, and intelligent young woman, and any man would be lucky to have you. If he doesn't want you then it won't be the end of the world, I am sure there are men queuing to be with you."

"Thanks, but the queue has decreased a lot since you were last here. I have dated others apart from Ron, but they were never what I wanted."

"What did you want?" he asked.

"Someone who is able to set my skin on ire, make me melt at his smile, and someone who can be fun and reckless." Hermione answered.

"Someone like me?" Sirius said winking.

"Not quite," she paused. "They would have to be attractive too." She replied in a mock serious tone.

"You wound me, my lady. I thought I could be your saviour."

"Would you be?" Hermione asked seriously.

"If you wanted me Hermione, I'd be there. You should know that I've never really had a relationship, and I am hopeless with women."

Hermione nodded and steered the conversation towards what he would be doing in the coming weeks.

Many weeks had passed since Sirius had come back from the veil, and every time Hermione saw him her heart leapt. She knew she should not feel this way about him.

"What would you like?" Sirius asked Hermione.

Looking one more time over the menu Hermione replied "Sex on the beach please."

"Whoa I only meant what do you going to drink, not what you want to do with me Hermione." Sirius asked trying to look innocent.

"That's not an invitation Sirius although I know how much you want it to be." Hermione replied in a flirtatious tone.

"What a shame I was rather hoping it was." Sirius said glumly.

Hermione laughed nervously, hoping that no one would know how far from the truth it was. Of course she wanted Sirius, she had always wanted him.

While Hermione and Sirius looked at each other, over the table Harry and Ginny sat there slightly shocked. Neither of them had seen Hermione interact with someone like this before, it was like she was a completely different person. Although they were uncomfortable with the topic of discussion they were astonished at how Hermione was at such ease with it. Normally she wanted to change the subject and get embarrassed when sex came up in discussions over the dinner table or just in general.

"Hem hem." Harry said clearing his throat in a way that would make Umbridge proud.

"Sorry Harry, were you saying something?" Hermione asked snapping out of her reverie.

"Nothing yet you just looked a little dazed."

"I need the toilet," Ginny announced. "Hermione, will you come with me?"

Hermione nodded and followed the other woman into ladies. Once in there her friend rounded on her.

"What the hell was that?"Ginny asked.

"What was what, Ginny?" Hermione said confused.

"You and Sirius flirting that's what. You do realise that Harry will have a fit don't you?"

"Ginny, nothing is going on between Sirius and I. It may be hard to believe, but that's been happening since he returned."

Ginny looked at her for a moment and then gaped at her.

"You love him. That's why you left Ron, you were still in love with Sirius even though he was dead, and now he's back you've fallen for him all over again."

Hermione sighed, "You're right, but there is a couple of things I have to get straight with you. I loved him before he went into the veil and I did my best to get over him. Every relationship or date I had after was always compared to him, even Ron. I left him because I couldn't give him what he wanted, or needed. He deserves to be happy, and that wouldn't have been with me."

Ginny nodded and said, "I was only joking about Harry before. He would be supportive of you if he knew it was love."

"I think we should go back or they might send a search party." Hermione giggled.

"You're right, they probably will." Ginny said linking arms with her friends as they exited the toilet.

The evening passed with no other shocks to the couple. Their companions were careful not to flirt, and careful not to allude to anything happening between them. Once their evening was over Harry escorted Ginny back to the Burrow, and Sirius escorted Hermione to her flat.

"I hope Ginny didn't give you a hard time earlier." Sirius said.

"She didn't actually. She just wanted to know what is going on between us."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her that we are friends, and occasionally we flirt." She answered.

Turning to face her, Sirius asked, "Do you remember when you asked if I would be your saviour, or boyfriend, did you mean it?"

"Yes." Hermione answered without thinking.

"You really want me?"

"I've always wanted you, even when I knew I couldn't." Hermione replied.

He turned her face towards him and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"I have always wanted you too. Although I knew it was wrong. Wrong because I was too old, wrong because you deserve better, but so right at the same time. Will you be mine Hermione?"

"Yes." She answered smiling, knowing that she would be with the only man she would ever love.


End file.
